


How to Win Your Ex-girlfriend Back in the Middle of an Alien War

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: F/M, Second Person, instructions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: I may come back later and write a more detailed story, but this was a fun thing I could do real quick.





	How to Win Your Ex-girlfriend Back in the Middle of an Alien War

**Author's Note:**

> I may come back later and write a more detailed story, but this was a fun thing I could do real quick.

**Step 1** : Gritt your teeth and bare her new alien boyfriend. (Even if he is an ass that leaves her behind in the last battlefield while he goes fighting with his nerdy friend and hot space chick.)

 

**Step 2:** Show her how much of a benefit you could be to the war. (Make sure you don’t brag or come across as anything that shows you’re really hoping she notices. She’ll pick it up on it.)

 

**Step 3:** Always keep in mind that she has some reason for liking the alien douchebag. So don’t punch him (no matter how much of an ass he’s being).

 

**Step 4:** It’s perfectly okay to stalk her in the middle of a war. (It’s called watching her back.)

 

**Step 5:** Make nice to the other aliens, particularly the bad-guy-turned-good-guy- he’s helpful in learning how to woo girls. (He’d been stuck inside a girl’s head for three years; he better have some good advice.)

 

**Step 6:** A little bribe to the right people always helps. (i.e. Reevaluate your opinion of the nerd you used to pick on.)

 

**Step 7:** Whatever you do, don’t make the same mistakes you made last time.


End file.
